


Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

by Limelight_Write



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: COVID-19 Is Taking Over My Sanity, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Quarantined So I Wrote This Cause I Might Have The Coronavirus So I'll See You In Hell, IT'S GAY, It's Gay and Not Sad?, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, Pidge ships it, Romance, Stupidity, The whole thing is a vine reference, They're Happy And Gay And I'm Tired And It's A Vine, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, and it's not sad, i need to stop, pidge ships klance, that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: She snuck into his room, ready to scare him the best she could, and flipped his light on, “Wake up, sleepy head!” She shouted with a slight laugh, she might as well have some fun with all these Galra attacks.Lance barely sat up but his eyes jolted open “What… What is going on?” he muttered quietly. Pidge almost laughed but her breath caught When Keith sat up with dreary eyes behind Lance.“What the fuck man?”---It's a vine, will you read it now?
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

Shiro ran his hand over his face in frustration. Another Galra attack already? They hadn’t even had time for a good night's sleep. He turned to Pidge.

“Will you go get Lance and Keith up? Tell them to stay sharp, okay?”

Pidge nodded and jumped up “You got it, Shiro. I’ll make sure they are  _ wide awake _ .” She grinned and booked it to Lance’s room.

She snuck into his room, ready to scare him the best she could, and flipped his light on, “Wake up, sleepy head!” She shouted with a slight laugh, she might as well have some fun with all these Galra attacks.

Lance barely sat up but his eyes jolted open “What… What is going on?” he muttered quietly. Pidge almost laughed but her breath caught When Keith sat up with dreary eyes behind Lance.

“What the fuck man?”

Pidge covered her mouth and burst out laughing. Neither of the -shirtless- boys seemed to realize what was happening for a solid thirty seconds before Lance cursed under his breath and ran after Pidge who had booked it out before they realized. Keith groaned and kicked off the blanket. He was comfortable. He pulled his shirt and his jacket on and stretched, yawning he walked calmly out of Lance’s room. He’d just have to have a  _ very serious talk  _ with Pidge later.

Keith walked out onto the main deck and basically fell into his seat. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, but it was a worried look so Keith assumed Pidge hadn’t gotten to the rest of the team yet, luckily.

Meanwhile, Lance had caught up with Pidge and dragged her to a private corner. Pidge willingly stopped and stared up at Lance, a smirk on her face with one eyebrow raised.

“Listen, Pidge. I know that looked bad, but-”

“Oh, it looked completely normal.” Pidge said sarcastically “You and Keith, in your bed, both of you shirtless-”

Lance’s face turned bright red and he stuttered but the only words Pidge could clearly hear were, “I swear, we weren’t  _ doing  _ anything!”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Look, Lance, I don’t care  _ what  _ you two were doing, but right now you’re still shirtless and we need to get to the main deck.”

Lance nodded slowly and looked down “Yeah… Yeah! Will you stall for me while I run and get myself more… appropriate?” Pidge nodded “Thank you, Pidge, you’re a lifesaver!”

Pidge laughed and stuffed her hands in her pockets, shaking her head as she walked casually to the deck, “Shiro, Lance got cold, like a little baby, and went to get his jacket.” Shiro sighed but nodded.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Keith decided he should probably go talk to Pidge, so he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He was not looking forward to this. He found Pidge in her room after knocking on the door. She let him in.

“Hey, Keith. What’s up?” Pidge closed her computer.

Keith cleared his throat and avoided Pidge’s eyes, he brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “Can I… talk to you? About earlier?”

“Oh, with you and Lance? Sure. What about it?” Pidge asked, sitting crisscrossed, she stared up at him intently.

Keith sighed. He really did not want to be having this conversation, “Look, Lance and I weren’t… We weren’t  _ doing  _ anything, it might’ve looked like that, but it wasn’t.”

“Alright, Keith, I believe you, but I’m bound to be a bit skeptical if I don’t know what was  _ actually  _ going on.”

Keith gestured to Pidge’s bed beside her “May I sit?” Pidge nodded and he sat down “Okay, if I tell you this you have to understand that it is top secret information, meaning you can’t tell anyone, not even Shiro. No, definitely not Shiro. Or anyone else, for that matter, got it?” Pidge nodded again, her eyes gleaming at the idea of knowing something no one else knew, even if it wasn’t that interesting. “Right. Lance wasn’t having the greatest day. He kept having nightmares, and daymares, about his family, and was feeling really… homesick.” That part Pidge understood completely. “He asked me to… No, I  _ offered  _ to help him try and sleep without nightmares.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You were… cuddling?” Pidge laughed in a way that almost sounded like a giggle and Keith glared at his own lap.

“I… Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Keith smirked at Pidge when she punched his arm “Remember, this is top secret.”

Pidge saluted him, “You got it, boss.” She paused “Hey, Keith?” He raised an eyebrow at her “Do you… I mean, are you and Lance… like, are you…?”

It took Keith a minute to figure out what Pidge was trying to say, but once he realized his face turned as red as his paladin armor. “No- I mean, I don’t think he-”

“But, do  _ you _ …?”

Keith opened his mouth, but he paused. “Do  _ I _ ?” He was asking himself more than he was asking Pidge. He flashed a weak side smile at Pidge “Top secret?”

“Top secret.”

“Yeah. I do.”

Pidge smiled and lunged at Keith in a hug “Thank you.” Keith chuckled and hugged her back.

“Thanks for what?”

“Trusting me enough to tell me.” Pidge grinned “I’m sure he does too.”

Keith just laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Pidge pulled away from Keith quickly, Keith cleared his throat and put on his normal neutral facial expression.

“Come in!”

Lance opened the door “Hey, Pidge, have you seen-” he noticed Keith and grinned “Keith. There you are!”

Keith rolled his eyes “What.”

Lance pouted “Wow, thanks. Can I talk to you for a tick? After I talk to Pidge?”

Keith sighed and nodded, he stood up and left the room, leaving Lance and Pidge alone.

Pidge raised an eyebrow wordlessly. Lance stared back accusingly, “What were you two talking about?”

Pidge folded her arms stubbornly, “That’s top secret information.” She paused “Why do you care?”

Lance mimed her and folded his arms, he scowled down at his lap and his face flushed, “Because I’m madly in love with him and need to know if I have a chance.” he muttered.

“You should tell him that, not me. He’d take it well.”

“How do you know?”

“Call it a gut feeling. A very top secret gut feeling.” Pidge winked at Lance. Lance grinned as if to ask if she was being serious and she just nodded. Lance still didn’t move. Pidge rolled her eyes, “Go!”

“Wait, you mean right now?” 

Pidge laughed at Lance’s surprised look, “Yes, right now!”

Lance grinned brighter but there was a slight fear of rejection in his eyes. He jumped up nonetheless and opened the door. Keith was waiting silently outside. “Hey, Keith? Will you walk with me for a sec?”

Keith shrugged and followed him. On the way they passed the room where the healing pods were and he cut Keith off, dragging him inside.

Keith rolled his eyes as he was dragged “What are you doing?” Lance shushed him and they stopped in front of the healing pod Lance had been put in before.

“Do you remember when I got seriously injured?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Yeah.” Lance elbowed Keith softly “We had a bonding moment, you cradled me in your arms.”

Keith blew his hair out of his face and huffed, “What happened to your ‘Don’t remember it, it didn’t happen’ rule?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and laughed quietly, “I… lied.”

“You do remember! You made me look stupid!”

Keith punched him, not hard, but hard enough to make Lance flinch, “Sorry about that, but I would’ve looked more stupid if I was like ‘Oh, yeah, thanks for being the only reason I felt like I was going to make it through that and being a beacon of light, basically, in the dark that was almost dying, you’re the greatest, I’m sorry for being such an asshole to you, hopefully you know I don’t mean any of it and that it’s just a coping mechanism,”

Keith’s eyes softened as he took it all in and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off when Lance grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the dining area. “We did that stupid training thing here.”

“They tied our wrists together, I’d hardly call that training.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled gently. “Yeah. I guess it did.”

“I think this is where I realized…”

Keith raised an eyebrow as Lance trailed off, “Realized what?”

Lance shook his head “All in good time.” He smiled and they walked in silence all the way to Blue. “We flew here on her. I remember meeting you for the first time in forever when I rescued Shiro.”

“ _ I  _ rescued Shiro.”

Lance sighed “When  _ we  _ rescued Shiro. You didn’t even remember who I was…”

“I called you a cargo pilot.”

Lance laughed, “I think seeing you again triggered it. I’m pretty sure it’s been there longer, though. Since I first saw you pilot.”

“What?”

Lance inhaled and turned to look straight at Keith, his face a little red, “Keith… I think I love you?”

“You think?” Keith smirked.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Fine, I  _ am  _ in love with you.” He corrected himself.

Keith smiled genuinely and kissed Lance on the cheek quickly before walking away.

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?”

Lance chased after him, Keith called over his shoulder “Yeah, I love you too, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me I've watched the first 7 seasons in less than a week this quarantine needs to end I'm going crazy.


End file.
